Un avión de papel
by xSlaughter
Summary: The Beatles.. John & Paul. Paul se encuentra castigado y muy aburrido, pero eso cambiará de forma inesperada. Época de Liverpool.


No había mucho que hacer, así que simplemente se encontraba en su cama, mirando al techo, tarareando una melodía.

Maldición, como le gustaría tener su guitarra ahorita.

Paul odiaba los castigos. Hubiera aceptado de buena manera el hecho de no poder salir durante toda la tarde del sábado, pero no el que le quitaran la guitarra, y los discos. Y su padre debía de saber eso. Era cruel, simplemente cruel.

Soltó un bufido y giró en la cama, quedando de lado hacia la ventana. Por un momento fugaz consideró la probabilidad de… No, era algo muy estúpido, más por el hecho de que seguramente se rompería algún hueso en el proceso.

De acuerdo, fugarse no era una opción. Pero entonces, ¿qué lo era? Miró alrededor. Tal vez podría ponerse a escribir algo, para así tener con qué trabajar con John apenas pudiera salir de su prisión.

Sí, eso no sonaba tan mal.

Estaba a punto de incorporarse para tomar su cuaderno cuando vio algo que lo dejó perplejo.

Primero pensó que algún tipo de ave había entrado a su habitación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso era absurdo. Se arrastró hasta el pie de la cama y se asomó por el borde para descubrir lo que había entrado volando por la ventana.

Y ahí estaba, un avioncito de papel.

Frunció un poco el ceño mientras lo tomaba. Se sentó al borde de la cama y lo examinó, dándose cuenta de que parecía tener escrito algo dentro.

_Hello there. Responde._

No pudo evitar sino sonreír y acercarse a la ventana, asomándose por ella sin soltar el avioncito. Y en efecto, ahí estaba. John Lennon.

Apenas lo vio le guiñó el ojo, y Paul le hizo un saludo con la mano. El hecho de que él estuviera ahí no era algo que hubiera esperado, y le sorprendía un poco. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces se detuvo. Si su padre se daba cuenta seguramente se molestaría, así que dirigió su mirada al avioncito de papel y desapareció de nuevo en su habitación.

_Hello!_

_No pensé que vendrías, ¿qué haces aquí?_

Lo volvió a dar forma de avión y lo lanzó por la ventana, John lo atrapó en el aire y lo leyó dejándose caer en el pasto del jardín. Por un momento Paul se imaginó que pasaría si su padre o su hermano lo veían ahí.

En eso estaba cuando el avioncito volvió a entrar por su ventana.

_Dígamos que no hay mucho qué hacer contigo aquí encerrado._

_Por cierto, ¿cómo va eso del confinamiento?_

Paul pensó su respuesta unos momentos antes de escribirla y enviársela a su amigo bajo la ventana.

_¿Cómo crees? Apesta. Aunque ahora al menos te tengo a ti._

_Mi padre se llevó la guitarra._

John hizo una mueca al leer la respuesta, lograba comprender perfectamente el dolor que eso implicaba, después de todo, Mimi se la había quitado algunas veces, aunque siempre lograba recuperarla de alguna forma.

_Pobrecito Paullie, debes estar muy aburrido._

_Y seguramente te estabas muriendo sin mi presencia a tu lado, ¿no?_

Le envió la nota sin molestarse en hacerla avioncito, sólo arrugándola y se dejó caer de espaldas al pasto, sonriendo mientras veía a Paul leer la respuesta.

Paul también sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que sí, que se había estado muriendo, pero por supuesto que no iba a poner eso en papel para que quedara inmortalizado por siempre. Así que se limitó a tomar su pluma y escribir otra cosa.

_Sí, me estaba muriendo, pero no por ti, Lennon._

_Aunque parece que tú sí, hasta viniste a verme._

John se incorporó para poder escribir la respuesta, sentándose de nuevo. EL viento soplaba y casi se lleva consigo el papel, pero por suerte logró atraparlo a tiempo.

Paul se extrañó, parecía que esta iba a ser una respuesta bastante corta, así que tomó el papelito y cuando lo leyó por un momento no supo cómo podría responder a eso. Incluso lo leyó varias veces, como si no creyera de verdad lo que estaba escrito ahí.

_I missed you._

Resultó que la respuesta era bastante obvia. Y mientras se la lanzaba a John por su ventana, pensó fugazmente en que, simplemente, no sabían estar el uno sin el otro. Desde que se habían conocido no habían pasado un día separados.

Y era tan extraño darse cuenta de algo así.

_I missed you too._

John leyó la nota y volvió a garabatear algo, lanzándosela de vuelta a Paul. Se incorporó del pasto y miró alrededor del jardín, mientras Paul la leía en su habitación.

_Suficiente. Voy a entrar._

Paul abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esta vez ya no tomó su pluma sino que se asomó lo más posible a la ventana. No quería gritar, por si su padre los descubría, pero al ver a John intentar trepar por el árbol que estaba fuera para poder llegar a él tuvo que controlarse para no hacerlo.

_¡John no hagas eso!,_ dijo moviendo los labios sin emitir más que un murmullo, al tiempo que se inclinaba lo más posible por la ventana, negando con la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente.

Pero John hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía y pronto estuvo sentado en una rama frente a él, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Aquí estoy, Paullie —dijo, saludando con una mano.

—¡Shhh, nos pueden escuchar! —lo regañó Paul en voz baja, colocándose un dedo sobre los labios.

—Aquí estoy, Paullie —repitió John, imitando su voz baja y acercándose un poco más, deslizándose sobre la rama para intentar llegar al marco de la ventana.

Paul tragó saliva mirando al suelo, que se veía a una eternidad de distancia. Llegar ahí parecía muy doloroso, aunque por suerte John sólo mantenía la vista fija en el frente, acercándose cada vez.

—John, deberías irte de aquí, en serio, si nos descubren… —comenzó a hablar Paul, en aquella forma apenas audible, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó John, con la mirada fija en él.

Maldición.

—Sólo… sólo no hagas ruido y toma mi mano —dijo Paul, sin poder creer que hubiera accedido tan fácilmente y pateándose mentalmente por ello, pero sin retirar la mano que le ofrecía a su amigo.

John la tomó. Paul estaba tan inclinado sobre el marco que había perdido contacto con el suelo de su habitación. Grave error. John comenzó a tomar impulso para dar un salto a la ventana, estaba tan cerca… Pero en eso momento algo crujió y los dos se miraron por un segundo, comprendiendo.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para eso. John sabía que cualquier movimiento, por mínimo que fuera, lo jodería todo.

—Mierda… —murmuró. Y eso fue suficiente.

Lo peor fue que no había soltado la mano de Paul ni un segundo, así que cuando sintió la rama ceder totalmente y como el mundo a su alrededor parecía colapsar, se llevó a Paul consigo. Fue como verlo en cámara lenta. John vio la copa del árbol alejándose cada vez más (y el rostro de su amigo), sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Paul vio como el suelo se iba acercando con abrumadora rapidez.

Gritaron algo y entonces el impacto.

Fue un golpe sordo, por suerte no contra concreto, pero igual doloroso. John sintió como si la cabeza le fuera a reventar como una sandía, pero un segundo después otro impacto, ahora sobre su estómago, que lo dejó totalmente sin aire. Paul acaba de caer sobre él, de eso estaba seguro aunque no pudiera abrir los ojos para corroborarlo. Sentía que si lo hacía todo daría vueltas y vomitaría. Además de que sonaba tan doloroso.

El golpe de Paul no fue tan malo como el de John, pero aun así le dolía, y mucho. Se incorporó levemente y vio el rostro de John a unos centímetros del suyo. Tardó un poco en captar que estaba sobre él y apenas lo hizo se quitó de encima tan rápido como pudo, dejándose caer a un lado.

—Estás sangrando —dijo de pronto, llevando una de sus manos al rostro de John para limpiarle la sangre que le salía de la nariz.

—Tú también —dijo John, con una sonrisa muy débil.

Paul se llevó una mano bajo la nariz y se dio cuenta de que sí, estaba sangrando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Sabía que el otro debía de estar mucho peor que él mismo.

—Para nada —respondió John con una voz apenas audible. Sentía que mínimo una costilla se había roto, y tal vez el codo, pero le daba miedo corroborarlo.

—Mierda, llamaré a mi padre —dijo Paul, haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie.

—Suena a que ambos estaremos en confinamiento ahora… —dijo John, llevándose una mano a los lentes. Era inútil, estaban partidos por la mitad.

—Terminarás en el hospital.

Paul se levantó bruscamente, pero volvió de nuevo al piso al sentir un dolor punzante en el brazo al moverlo.

—Bloody Hell…

—Corrección, Paullie. Irás conmigo al hospital.

—You´re an idiot.

Tenía un dolor terrible, pero a pesar de eso y de que el futuro no se veía precisamente muy agradable, sonrió un poco.

—I know…


End file.
